buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darla
This article is about the vampire Darla, for the episode see Darla (episode). Darla was a vampire and the former lover of Angel/Angelus. Biography Early History Darla was born under a different name in the late 16th century in the British Isles. As a young prostitute, she immigrated to the Virginia Colony in North America and became independently wealthy, but also contracted a fatal case of syphilis. By 1609, the prostitute was dying in her luxurious house. Because of her dislike of religion, she scoffed at a priest who came to her deathbed, until he revealed his true identity: The Master, leader of the elite cult of vampires known as the Order of Aurelius. The Master sired her and at some point gave her the name "Darla" (Gaelic for "dear one") and she eventually forgot her original name. As a vampire, Darla developed a taste for luring male victims by appearing as a seductive and mysterious yet harmless woman. By 1753, Darla was out exploring the world and wreaking havoc, during which time she entered a village in Galway, Ireland. There she found a handsome young man named Liam, who was drinking and whoring his way through a rather uneventful life. Admiring him from afar, Darla lured Liam into an alley where she seduced him by offering to show him things he had never imagined. She sired Liam and waited for him atop his grave and gave him his first lessons in being a vampire. As he slaughtered his entire village and killed his family, Darla explained that this was a way to react to his father's disapproval. In 1760, after cutting a bloody swath across Wales and England, Darla brought her new consort back to The Master in London. However, Angelus had no interest in the Order of Aurelius and its tenets of underground dwelling and tribute to the Old Ones. Being told to choose between her sire and the pleasures Angelus offered her, Darla chose her lover and left with him. In 1764, Angelus and Darla were back in York, where they were hunted down by Daniel Holtz, a vampire hunter. The lovers decided to punish Holtz by luring him to an empty cottage, leaving behind the message "How do you hope to save others, when you can't save your own?" While Holtz was on this chase, Angelus and Darla raped and killed Holtz's wife, Darla sired his daughter, and they killed his infant son as well. After being forced to slay his own daughter, Holtz swore revenge, and began a crusade to eliminate the two vampires that would last nearly an entire decade. By 1765, Darla and Angelus fled from Italy to France with Holtz hot on their heels. Holtz managed to trap the pair within a burning barn, at which point Darla hit Angelus with a shovel and escaped on the only horse left. Angelus followed Darla all the way to Vienna, where he made her "pay for Darla's sins. Again and again". In 1767, Darla and Angelus joined a couple of young vampire lovers, James and Elisabeth, in Marseilles. The couples burned the village of Compte de Leon to the ground, which attracted the attention of Holtz. While Darla and Elisabeth escaped to the ship that would take the four vampires to Morocco, James and Angelus stayed behind to face the vampire hunter. But resentful of Darla's betrayal in the barn, Angelus revealed his lover's whereabouts to save his own life. Despite Angelus' betrayal, Darla remained with Angelus as the two traveled through North Africa trying to escape Holtz. The pair were in Rome when the relentless Holtz found them in 1771. Holtz managed to capture Angelus with the aid of a traditionalist Catholic sect known as Inquisitore, although with the aid of a group of local vampires, Darla saved her lover from Holtz's torture. Angelus wondered if they should kill Holtz, but Darla answered that it was much more fun to further ruin his life. Back in London, the "family" of Darla and Angelus grew in 1860, when Darla showed him Drusilla, a young, pious girl blessed with visions, whom Angelus stalked and tortured into insanity before siring her. The trio remained unchanged until 1880, the year in which Darla told Drusilla to turn the "first drooling idiot that comes along." Drusilla then turned William, a romantic, heart-broken poet. Around the same time William was turned, Darla had a fight with Angelus and returned to the side of the Master."Destiny" Nonetheless, the couple reconciled shortly thereafter, only to be forced to leave London because William's attacks were drawing unnecessary attention. The foursome fled all the way to Yorkshire where they were forced to hide in abandoned mines, much to Darla's dismay"Fool for Love". Around this time, Darla referred to herself, Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike as The Whirlwind. By 1894, the foursome had traveled to Rome where they crossed paths with The Immortal, a mysterious being who had already met the vampires in Frankfurt and saved a group of nuns from Angelus. While Angelus and Spike were kidnapped on the Immortal's orders, he seduced Darla and Drusilla and "violated" the two willing vampires in a ménage à trois, a privilege they had never allowed Spike or Angel. A few years later, the four vampires traveled to Budapest to have some fun during the chaos of an earthquake. In 1898, the Whirlwind traveled to Borsa, Romania. There Darla gave Angelus a gift that would alter their lives forever--the favorite daughter of Clan Kalderash, a tribe of Roma. Angelus had his way with the gypsy girl for a night while Darla watched. His actions incurred the wrath of the Kalderash Elders, however; and one of their witches performed a curse to restore Angelus' human soul. Angelus sought Darla's help, only to be rejected for his "filthy soul." in 1900.]] Nevertheless, Darla quickly changed her mind and took Spike and Drusilla to massacre the Kalderash. As the two lovers slaughtered everyone they found, Darla tried to reason with the father of the Kalderash daughter and convince him to have Angelus' soul removed in exchange for sparing the lives of his wife and daughters. Darla's leverage was lost when they saw that Spike had already killed the Elder's family. Without no further hope, Darla snapped the Elder's neck and ordered the lovers to massacre the entire tribe. In November 1898, Darla and Drusilla almost ended up being Brides of Dracula, although the famous vampire escorted them to Whitby, Yorkshire with the intention of having them stake each other. Spike then led a mob to Dracula's castle, and during the assault, fled with Darla and Drusilla. Darla, who had developed a taste for religious wars, took Spike and Drusilla to China in 1900 where the trio found themselves in the midst of the Boxer Rebellion. Angelus, who had followed, begged Darla to accept him again, hoping to prove to his former lover and himself that he could still be part of The Whirlwind. However, Angelus limited himself to killing thieves, murderers, and rapists. He even tried to save a missionary family. Darla discovered the family--a father, mother, daughter, and infant child--killing all but the baby, whom she kept as a test for Angelus. Incapable of killing an innocent, Angelus fled with the baby, forever renouncing Darla. In 1901, Darla and "Angelus" cross paths for the last time in Budapest. By October 1934, Darla was living in Berlin, Germany. In September 1943, Darla had moved to England. By 1959, Darla had moved to Sunnydale with The Master. Sunnydale .]] After so many centuries, Darla still lured her victims by pretending to be a timid, innocent young woman, even adding a schoolgirl uniform to her act. One of those she killed was an ex-student that she drained on the grounds of Sunnydale High. It was the warning sign for Buffy Summers (the Slayer) that vampires were active in Sunnydale. Darla came face to face with Buffy the night prior to the Harvest, when she seduced Sunnydale High student Jesse McNally. Even though Jesse was intended to be an offering to the Master, Darla bit Jesse, for which she would be reprimanded. Despite facing Buffy, however, Darla managed to take Jesse underground thanks to the intervention of Luke, the Master's leading acolyte. The following night, Darla joined Luke, the newly sired Jesse, and other vampires in their attack against The Bronze, where Luke intended to perform the Harvest in order to release the Master from his mystical prison. While Luke, Jesse, and other vampires were dusted by Buffy, Darla was able to escape after Willow Rosenberg threw holy water at her. For weeks, Darla laid low while several members of the Order (including Zachary) fell to Buffy's stake. She offered to kill the Slayer as an offering for her sire, but he sent The Three, a trio of ancient vampire warriors, instead. However, the Three failed due to Angel's intervention. As penance, the Three offered their lives to the Master, and he allowed Darla to dust them, a task she gladly completed. Understanding that brute force wouldn't be enough to kill Buffy, Darla devised a plan to turn her against Angel, and force one to kill the other, though she hoped Angel would kill Buffy in self-defense and, having experienced killing once again, then return to her side. Darla pretended to be a classmate of Buffy's in order to be invited to the Summers residence. Once inside, she attacked Buffy's mother, biting her and leaving her in Angel's arms. As Darla had planned, Buffy arrived to see her injured mother held by Angel in vampire face, and concluded that Angel was killing her mother. The vampire and the Slayer faced each other in the Bronze, but Buffy eventually realized that Angel was not responsible. Darla, carrying a pair of pistols with her, arrived to ensure Buffy would die. However, Darla's plan turned against her, as Angel staked her in order to protect the woman he loved. Los Angeles .]] Nearly three years later, Darla was resurrected (as a human) by Wolfram & Hart as a way to torment Angel. During her short time as a human, Darla found it increasingly difficult to live with a soul and desperately wanted to be a vampire again. She also seemed to become close to Wolfram & Hart lawyer Lindsey McDonald, though whether this was a ploy or not is uncertain. Soon she learned that she was dying of the disease that had almost killed her the first time: syphilis. It made her even more desperate to be turned into a vampire, but instead, Angel, through acts of bravery and nobility, finally convinced her to live out her remaining days as human, and he reassured her that would be there for her. Once she had fully accepted and embraced her humanity and soul, Wolfram & Hart, angry that their plans were going awry, brought in Drusilla to sire Darla. about to massacre several Wolfram & Hart lawyers.]] Darla and Drusilla began fighting, with Darla initially being upset over becoming a vampire again. However, she quickly embraced it once more. They then turned around and gave Wolfram and Hart the massacre they'd requested, but instead of killing randomly, Darla and Drusilla slaughtering most of the staff attending a party out of revenge for being used as pawns. The only two survivors were Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan. Afterward, Darla went on another killing rampage with Drusilla that nearly ended when Angel, after descending into a dark state, set her and Drusilla on fire. But this failed to kill them. Abandoned by Drusilla, Darla hid in Lindsey's apartment to recover and hide from Wolfram & Hart. It's possible she also exploited Lindsey's romantic interest in her. Angel's life perspective grew even darker when Holland Manners informed him that Wolfram & Hart's power came from the evil within humanity itself and that none of his good deeds would ever make a difference. Returning home, he realized Darla was laying in wait for him. He roughly grabbed her and then they had sex, the expectation on Darla's part, as well as his own being that he would lose his soul as a result of "a moment of perfect happiness"--but he had just stopped caring, or feeling anything. The next morning, Angel still had his soul; sex with Darla was perfect despair, rather than perfect happiness. Apologising to Darla for his 'failure' to save her, Angel admitted that a part of him had seen it as part of his efforts to save himself—since she had created him, he had hoped that redeeming her would prove him worthy of redemption—but he now recognised that she was nothing to him, unable to even hate her. Surprised, angry and upset, Darla attempted to stake Angel after he rejected her offer of a 'repeat performance' to 'get it right', only for Angel to grab the stake, informing Darla that he would allow her to live for now in gratitude for what she had done for him, but vowing that he would stake her next time he met her. As a result, Darla left Los Angeles, supposedly forever. However, the unthinkable had happened: Angel had impregnated Darla. Darla visited every shaman in the Western Hemisphere, all of whom told her that her pregnancy was inherently impossible, but also impossible to abort. With nowhere else to turn, Darla went to Angel. Various theories emerged about the child; from a cult of vampires who worshiped it as a miracle, to the fear that it was the evil spoken of in the Tro-Clon prophesies. It turned out the child was simply a healthy human baby boy, with whom the pregnant Darla was sharing a soul, allowing her to feel genuine love for the child and prompting her to seek innocent blood to feed it. This did not matter to Daniel Holtz, who had been brought through time by the demon Sahjhan to kill Angel and Darla. helping Darla, whose pregnant with their human son.]] Darla realized that she would lose her soul after giving birth and be unable to love her child, or even remember she had ever loved him. She did not want to forget. And she feared she would kill the child eventually as her vampiric nature re-asserted itself once the child's soul was gone from her body. Additionally, her undead body was becoming increasingly unable to sustain the life of her unborn child in time for it to be born. When Darla went into labor, she did not progress through the stages of labor, and it appeared that she would lose the baby. Adding to the difficulties of birth, Darla and Angel were being pursued by the murderous Holtz, who chased them into the alley behind Caritas during a violent rainstorm. Darla realized that the baby would die in the alley, just as the human Liam had died in an alley in order to birth the vampire Angelus. After telling Angel to make sure that their son would know that he was the one good thing the two vampires had ever done together, Darla staked herself, leaving behind a pile of dust and a crying and healthy infant--a final act of redemption to ensure the life of their son: Connor. .]] Sometime later, Darla's spirit appeared to a teenaged Connor when he was being tempted by Cordelia Chase (possessed by Jasmine) to murder an innocent teenage girl in order that Jasmine could be born. Sent by The Powers That Be, Darla pleaded with her son to not commit murder. Seemingly moved by his mother's words, Connor began to untie the girl, but "Cordelia" chastised him for allowing himself to be swayed by Darla's spirit, whose presence she could sense. "Cordelia" and Darla (the former clad completely in black and the latter in white) competed for Connor's soul, with Darla telling Connor to listen to his heart and "Cordelia" telling him that Darla was just an illusion created by Angel's team using magic in order to trick Connor. "Cordelia", combined with Connor's anxiety for the life of the "baby", ultimately won: Connor told Darla, "You are not my mother!" and he dragged the terrified girl to "Cordelia", who promptly killed her. Connor saw the girl take on Darla's form for a moment. After the sacrifice, the girl's corpse remained as Darla for a brief moment. Connor never mentioned what he saw to anybody. Relationships *'The Master': Darla was sired by The Master, and they have something of a father/daughter relationship. Despite respecting her "father", Darla wanted to see the world with Angelus. After Darla parted from the re-ensouled Angel over a century later, she returned to The Master. By 1997, Darla was one of The Master's acolytes. The master was markedly upset by Darla's death at the hands of Angel, in stark contrast to his indifference to the deaths of his other acolytes at various times. *'Angel/Angelus': Darla was Angel's sire. The pair were lovers until Angelus' transformation into Angel drove them apart, although he briefly tried to redeem himself in her eyes before recognising that he couldn't be what he had been before. As Angel viewed Darla as something of a maternal figure, Darla viewed Angel as her "darling boy", although Angel later rejected the idea that Darla and Angelus had ever loved each other as Angelus lacked the ability to love without a soul. During Darla's brief moments of humanity (after being resurrected by Wolfram & Hart), Angel went to great lengths to try to help her atone, something an ensouled Darla acknowledged and respects about him. When Darla became pregnant with her and Angel's son, Darla told Angel that their son was "the only good thing" that they had ever done together; she then staked herself in order to allow their son (Connor) to be born. *'Drusilla' : Angel was Drusilla's sire.When he proposes that she joins the "family, Darla shows a reluctance to accept Drusilla, considering Drusilla's raving. However when Drusilla becomes a vampire, Darla accepts her more or less, and is not jealous at the idea of sharing Angel with Drusilla. In a more subtle way, it is Drusilla who likes Darla, considering herself capable of reaching for the moon for her. Although Darla often shows annoyance with Drusilla, who nicknames her a grandmother, they develop a strong emotional, if a little bit strange relationship. It is a mother-daughter, sisterly and lesbian love. It is strongly represented in * "Reunion" where having fought violently (Drusilla having him re - sucked the lifeblood out of), they are made a long embrace. Their bisexuality is moreover confirmed in * "The Girl in Question" when "The Immortal" sleeps with both vampires at the same time. Powers and abilities Darla had the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire, though with a greater lust for blood and destruction than most. Additionally, she was stronger than most vampires (Although she may have suffered a reduction in strength after her 'resurrection' due to her once again being a "newborn"). Darla was vulnerable to holy items and sunlight, and could be killed by decapitation and a stake to the heart. She could not enter the home of a living human without first being invited by someone who lived there. Psychologically, Darla acted in a self-responsible and conscious way. She generally did not blame others for who or what she was or for her actions; most evidence suggests that she was who she was entirely due to her own choice. It appears that some vampires have the ability to sense a soul in others. Whether Darla sensed the soul in Angelus by possessing this ability is unclear, for it could be incidental with the fact that she sired him and was extremely close to him. Darla often used her beauty and sexuality to lure unsuspecting prey. Unlike her more aggressive male counterparts (Angelus and Spike), she was rarely seen hunting; her prey willingly approached her, never suspecting their fate until it was too late. Darla displayed the psychic connection vampires have with those they sire: she was able to sense Angel's presence when he was close and could even tell that he was in the city. Somehow she retained this connection even as a human. Gallery File:Darlaseason2.jpg|"DeEtta Kramer" encountering Angel in Los Angeles in 2000. Image:Angel 2x07.png|An ensouled Darla unhinged from guilt. Image:Darla.jpg|Darla, pregnant with her and Angel's son. darla sacrifice.jpg|Darla sacrificing herself for her son. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Julie Benz. *Darla was the first seen vampire in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Darla was a "Little Bad" during season 1 of Buffy, an acolyte of The Master (the "Big Bad" during season 1 of Buffy), the sire and the one that made Angelus (the "Big Bad" during season 2 of Buffy), the "Big Bad" in season 2 of "Angel", and an anti-hero of season 3 of Angel. *Darla the second of three members of The Whirlwind (after Angel and before Spike) to be ensouled, in 2000. *Darla is currently the only member of The Whirlwind to be dead in series' canon. Although Angel, Spike and Drusilla are all technically dead (as they are vampires), Darla is the only one who is not alive as a vampire. *Darla has the record of most real deaths in the Buffyverse with 4 (Sired by The Master in 1609, staked by Angel in 1997, sired by Drusilla in 2000, staked herself in 2002). Appearances Buffy Season 2 * "Becoming, Part One" Angel Season 1 * "The Prodigal" * "Five by Five" * "To Shanshu in L.A." Buffy Season 5/''Angel'' Season 2 * "Judgment" * "First Impressions" * "Untouched" * "Dear Boy" * "Fool for Love" * "Darla" * "The Trial" * "Reunion" * "Redefinition" * "Reprise" * "Epiphany" Angel Season 3 * "Heartthrob" * "That Vision Thing" * "Offspring" * "Quickening" * "Lullaby" Angel Season 4 * "Inside Out" Angel Season 5 * "The Girl in Question" }} References External Links * Category:Darla Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Vampire Minions Category:Order of Aurelius Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Wolfram & Hart clients Category:Mothers Category:LGBT individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Ghosts and spirits Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Angel Category:Connor Category:Rome residents Category:Big Bads Category:The Whirlwind Category:Females Category:Drusilla Category:Daniel Holtz